Despedida
by PattoG
Summary: No me arrepiento de nada porque se que viví mi vida de la mejor manera. Hoy no tengo arrepentimientos por que ame y fui amada.


.

.

.

_**Despedida**_

-Eyeshield 21-

.

.

.

Espero que después de leer esta carta queridos míos entiendan mejor las decisiones que tome. Quiero que sepan que no fue una locura a causa de estar senil como dijiste tu Daichi ni tampoco es miedo como pensabas Kimiko, fue una decisión que pensé muy bien antes de tomar.

No me arrepiento de nada. Hoy no tengo ningún arrepentimiento por que se que viví mi vida de la mejor manera posible.

Cada vez que quise reír deje que las sonrisas y carcajadas escaparan de mis labios. Cuando quise llorar las lágrimas empaparon mis mejillas. Me sonroje cuando me sentí apenada. Comí todo aquello que me gustaba sin culpas ni remordimientos.

Estudie y trabaje en aquella profesión que tanto ame y que tantas alegrías y recompensas me regalo.

Pero sobre todo ame con mi alma, cuerpo y corazón a mi esposo. Nunca fue fácil, el solo aceptar que lo amaba me tomo casi cinco años y otros meses mas lograr que el se fijara en mi como mujer y no solamente como una compañera de escuela o la manager del equipo.

Cuando por fin logre que me besara, lo bese con todos los sentimientos que me inspira ese hombre con solo pensar en el. Bese con pasión, anhelo, celos, rabia y amor. Mi primer beso con mi esposo no fue un contacto calido y dulce. Fue demoledor, ese beso marco mi vida.

En cuanto sus labios y los míos se rozaron supe que jamás amaría a otro hombre como lo ame a él. Su tacto quedo gravado en mi piel y su nombre tatuado en mi alma con solo ese beso.

Mi vida a su lado fue agobiante y maravillosa al mismo tiempo ¿Contradictorio no? Pero así fue y jamás me eh arrepentido de estar a su lado.

Aun que algunos días sentía deseos de tomar una de sus amadas armas y dispararle hasta agotar los tiros no lo hice… ¿Qué me detuvo de hacerlo? Lo amaba, aun ahora lo amo demasiado.

Otros días era tan dulce y atento aun que claro muy a su manera. Una caja de mis pasteles de crema favoritos aparecía misteriosamente en la nevera, por accidente tomaba una comedia romántica y no el filme de acción que el buscaba. Antes de vivir juntos, por que vivimos juntos más de seis años antes de casarnos, me acompañaba a casa cada noche aun cuando vivíamos en direcciones opuestas.

No me decía "Te amo" fuera de la alcoba, tal vez ahora les provoque repulsión pensar en que sus padres tenían intimidad, pero hijos ustedes en este momento están casados y entienden como se hacen los bebes, su padre se encargo de "La charla" cuando eran adolescentes.

¿Por donde iba?

Claro, ya recuerdo, mi esposo no era especialmente amoroso, menos aun cuando estábamos en público. Pero siempre fue muy considerado y amable. Me dejaba ser independiente pero siempre estaba dispuesto a ayudarme, tal vez el chantaje no fuera la mejor manera pero era su manera de hacer las cosas.

Incluso en casa siempre fue maravilloso. Cocinaba de vez en cuando y ayudaba con los platos. No dejaba la ropa sucia por doquier ni las toallas sucias en el suelo o la cama, mantenía las armas lejos del alcance de ustedes.

Alguna vez me preguntaron por que no quise someterme al tratamiento contra el cáncer y respondí que no era necesario, se que me creyeron loca en ese momento pero creo que mi ciclo de vida ya esta cumplido, su padre el amor de mi vida hace tiempo que murió y ustedes el regalo mas grande que me dejo tienen ya sus propias familias y crecieron como personas maravillosas.

Ahora como dije no tengo arrepentimientos y viví una vida maravillosa junto a mi marido y mis hijos. Decidí vivir el tiempo que me quedaba tranquilamente y reunirme con su padre pero quise escribir esto para despedirme de ustedes y la deje donde sabia que la encontrarían.

Desde luego que se que desde que eran niños aman bajar a la bodega de armas de su padre a escondidas, y él lo sabia también después de todo somos sus padres y como tal siempre cuidamos de ustedes, también se que después de su muerte esa habitación se convirtió en su refugio contra el mundo, se que estar allí los hace sentirse tranquilos y cerca de su padre.

No se preocupen mis niños y sonrían, sean felices y vivan sus vidas de tal manera que nunca tengan que arrepentirse.

Los ama su madre.

**_Hiruma Mamori_**

.

.

.

¿Por qué escribí esta historia? Pues primero hoy releí _Los puentes de Madison_ y me inspiro. Segundo estaba en el nuevo local de mi madre donde por desgracia no tenemos Internet y lo único que podía hacer para matar el tiempo era escribir.

Ojala les agrade y espero sus comentarios…


End file.
